Yan Diyu (Rebirth)
Yan Diyu was the terrifying and prophesied Extradimensional entity that takes on the form and powers of both an Arrancar and a Shinigami, he was said to be the entity that would one day rip down the Spirit King from his throne and destroy the modern world in which he would create his own, many of his followers (including Sōsuke Aizen and Vandenreich) are said to believe that once he replaces the Spirit King he would remake the worlds into a Golden Age unlike any seen before however those loyal to the Spirit King fear the death and destruction to reach that end. Biography Pre-Rebirth Early existence Yan's birth was at some point foretold in a Prophecy shortly after the current Soul King took his place on the Spirit Throne, Personality and traits Yan was originally a kind and timid youth who came to believe that everyone had a good side, however after awakening his powers during his time in the shadow of the Royal Palace, he became distant and withdrawn. Yan came to believe that Death is Salvation and believes that by killing someone he is saving them from the pain of life, that death is peace, and that he desires to give everyone who suffers in life. After finally fully awakening his powers and personality via his first resurrección, Alma Oscura, Yan becomes more cruel and destructive where he believes that death is also a Judgement for those whom destroy the worlds Physical Appearance Yan originally had long blond hair that moved out in long strands, after awakening his powers however his golden hair became dyed black due to the infusion of immense spiritual pressure that became the source of his power, he has pure blue eyes and a lithe figure that isn't made of so much muscle rather than superior height. Yan wears long black robes and sandals on his feet, around his neck is a star-shaped pendant, this Pendant is actually the dormant state of his resurrección forms which suppresses his personality and power and contains his Underworld God Armour which generates out from the Pendant and appears on his body when he enters his second resurrección: La Hampa Dios Blindaje. Equipment Sourukattā Sourukattā (Japanese, literally meaning Soul Cutter) was the primary weapon of Yan Diyu and his Zanpakuto permanently contained in its Shikai form, when its Banki (Shisou) is released it gains a fiery golden aura when it cuts down on an enemy, Sourukattā is based after a European Longsword or a Longsword-like Rapier. Underworld God Armour The Underworld God Armour (La Hampa Dios Blindaje) was the armour worn by Yan Diyu, it appears during his second and final Resurrección, it increases the amount of power wielded by Yan and the enhanced durability garnered by the protective armour that he wears while in this Resurrección. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immensely Vast Spiritual Pressure - Yan Diyu has a Spiritual Pressure more powerful than all thirteen Captains and Lieutenants combined together and doubled, Aizen claimed that Yan's Spiritual Pressure is capable of creating miracles and is the reason why the Specters (who are inhabitants of death) have no sense of death since Yan will eventually revive them, Trivia *'Yan' is the name of the Chinese God of the Underworld, Diyu meanwhile is the name of the Chinese Underworld.